A liquid crystal panel, which is a major component of a liquid crystal display device, is configured as follows. The liquid crystal panel includes at least a pair of glass substrates, liquid crystals sandwiched between the substrates, and alignment films provided on inner plate surfaces of the respective substrates to align the liquid crystals. Such a liquid crystal panel described in Patent Document 1 has been known.